


One unlucky man

by TheHuskyDragon



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: A ~certain someone~ saves him, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blood, Butt Plugs, Crying, Cutting, Dry Sex, Fisting, Higgs has No Fun here, Higgs is literally stuck in a wall and he’s fucked what else do you want me to explain, M/M, Mind Break, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sounding, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: Higgs is stuck in a wall. A few MULEs find him
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin ages ago me and vampire-kitty13 were taking about Higgs getting himself stuck and basically that was the end for his sanity
> 
> I’m writing this every other day thru October in an attempt to actually write something and post it. Uh, so I’ll upload some more maybe next week, and then at the end of October 
> 
> This *isnt* going to be nice, sweet and consenting. Literally the opposite. There’s blood, eventually mind break, and me basically venting my horniness unto higgs
> 
> This is more or less before Higgs found Amelie and whatnot, so he’s still sane (somewhat) and young... for something that has no plot there sure is a lot of setup :|

Higgs’ brow furrows as he plants his hands on the wall, trying to angle his waist into fitting through the hole the rest of his body had gotten stuck in. 

He faintly remembers being able to slip through this hole  _ so _ easily when he was younger, used it to get away from some MULEs. His backside is plainly open to whoever, while his front is hidden away. 

“Well shit,” he says to himself. He really  _ is _ stuck. He can’t seem to go back or forward more than a bit… he’d need help to get out. 

He’d call out for help, but he really,  _ really _ doesn’t want to risk any MULE catching him. It’d turn this situation from bad to worse. 

But he doesn’t have to worry, as soon enough, he hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Heavy, with how they sound against the thick mud below him. 

“Hello? I-I need help,” he says, suddenly embarrassed, really realizing what he’s gotten himself into. Hmm…

“Need help?” He heard the guy say. Higgs was barely able to hear him. 

“Yeah I— uhh… I got stuck.”

“Got stuck? You can’t get out?”

“The hell else does it mean?” Higgs snaps, then regrets it immediately, as a hand comes down on his ass. 

“Don’t get snappy on me, boy. I was thinkin about helping you, but now…”

“I—I’m sorry! I’m sorry, p-please help me?”

The man behind him lets out a low growl of a groan. “... oh I’ll help alright.”

“What— the fuck you doing?” Higgs says, suddenly feeling his belt clink open and his pants pulled down. “Stop! Wait!” The man kicks his legs for all of his thrashing. Soon, the belt is refastened around his thighs, restraining him further. 

_ What the hell…?  _ “Why…”

There’s a cruel laugh. “You think I’m gonna waste a perfectly good hole like this? Huh, doesn’t look like you get much action.”

Higgs has things to do, other than—  _ get some action. _ In fact, it’d be real fucking nice to  _ finish this delivery  _ and  _ get out  _ of this hole. 

More importantly,  _ away _ from this stranger. 

Who does he even think he is? Doing the complete opposite of helping him. The man places a hand on his ass and spreads his cheek, being none-too-gentle about it. 

Higgs’ breath shudders on the exhale as he feels a wad of warm spit hit his hole. Immediately, the spongy head of his cock presses against his dry, unprepared hole. 

Higgs panics, breath halting as he struggles anew, trying so,  _ so _ hard to get free. He struggled and pulled himself so much that bruises soon formed uniformly around his hips. 

“W-Wait, no!  _ Stop— _ “

His pleading is cut short when the cock forces its way in. It doesn’t even hilt in the first thrust, the head popping in. It still tears a scream from Higgs, his body clenching up. 

“Fuck! You little slut, you’re so  _ tight… _ loosen up a bit…” the man behind him groans. Higgs barely hears him, the rushing blood in his ears deafening any sound… it  _ hurts… _ it hurts  _ so bad… _ his stomach rolls in agony, pulling heaves from the man. As the stranger pushes further in, Higgs feels something dripping from where they’re connected. 

Only when the man hilts does Higgs realize he’s bleeding. 

He’s crying too, chest heaving and hands scratching the wall. He feels the cock retreat and it feels like his insides are being taken with… it ushers another sob-heave from him. 

The man fucking him spreads Higgs until he can see how his cock enters Higgs, smeared with blood, muscles quivering. 

It’s fine, Higgs reasoned, he’s been through so much shit already, he can make it through this… he’s just gotta wait until this man is finished. His bound legs twitch with every thrust, the pace quickening. Little sounds are punched from his throat; gasps and sighs, little whimpers when he jabs harshly. Higgs feels like he’s suffocating in his porter uniform, breaking out into a sweat from the effort. 

The man pounding away at his ass huffs and puffs. Their hips smacking together rings around them, sounding so  _ obscene _ . The man suddenly grabs his hips and yanks him back. The sudden movement has the wall around Higgs’ hips scraping against his skin. When the shock of pain ends, does Higgs realize the man had cum in him. 

Higgs cringes at the feeling of the cum leaking out of him… his asshole  _ hurts _ , aches deeply. But it’s over now… the man can unbind his legs, help Higgs out and… Higgs can finish his delivery. 

There’s a  _ bzzt _ of a radio. 

“Hey Vince? Call the camp over, I got a real good surprise about now.”

Higgs’ blood runs cold. His breath stops in his chest. 

“... what? Excuse me? You— you aren’t gonna let me go..?” His voice is light, tears beading at his eyes. He— there’s no way he’d be  _ left _ here, just for people to use. Surely they’ll save him, why would they  _ want to  _ use Higgs like this?

The apparent radio the man was speaking into emits a loud noise, and someone else pipes up. “Fuck, Benji, what now?”

Benji steps away, leaving Higgs in the hole, “a fuckin treat, that’s what. He’s got a real nice ass.”

“He—? What? Now wait a goddamn second—“ the sound cuts off and Benji lays a hand on Higgs ass. He gives him a pat. 

“Hey, maybe if you’re good enough we’ll let you go easy. How does that sound?”

Higgs stills… he could get free and finish this delivery and forget this day ever happens… does he really need their help..? Does he really have to deal with…  _ multiple people  _ fucking him…?

Before Higgs can muster up a reply, Benji pipes up again, “well, too bad. Seems like you're pretty stuck in there huh?” The man suddenly laughs, “or maybe you aren’t really stuck! Maybe you’re letting us fuck you; man, that’d be great.” 

Higgs face turns red and he stammers to disprove the man. Shuffling that little bit makes Higgs gasp as the rough material of the wall rubs against forming bruises and cuts. His body tenses up as he tries to find a position that doesn’t cause him pain. It’s difficult as his legs are still tied together. 

Higgs freezes again when he hears a truck roll up. There’s no mistake who was in the vehicle…  _ many _ voices… Higgs gulps as a ruckus soon starts up. Higgs realizes what state he’s in— pants pulled down to his thighs with cum leaking out of him…

He tries to hold still and not let out a peep when someone (Vince?) presses a gloved thumb to his hole, pushing the cum back in. Higgs gasps and wriggles, the pain small but sharp. 

“Sounds cute doesn’t he?” Benji says. 

“Fuckin adorable…” Vince ponders. He takes the digit out just to replace it with two fingers. “You did a number on him, huh? He’s still bleeding.”

Higgs gasps. Where he must’ve torn was poked at, the drying trail of blood smeared. 

“Please just let me go…” he whimpers. 

“What’s that?” Benji asks… it sounds like he’s smiling. 

“Please…” Higgs says a little louder, giving another tug from the wall, “why are you doing this? Just let me go…”

“You know how hard it is,” he starts, giving his rear a cruel pat, “there’s no one to fuck out here, and you’re such a  _ perfect _ hole.”

Before Higgs could respond, Vince—supposedly— slowly thrusts his cock into Higgs. Higgs can’t decide if taking it slow is worse— they’re both equally bad. He’s big, thick and reaches deep into Higgs’ guts when he bottoms out. Vince takes his time with fucking Higgs, grabbing his hips and pulling him out an inch to get a good grip. Soon enough Higgs can once again hear and feel the rhythmic skin-against-skin slapping. 

He’s breathing heavily by the time Vince finishes, the contents of his stomach threatening to force their way out. 

Swallowing thickly, Higgs tries to ignore how the cum feels seeping out of him. He’s had his fair share of fucks himself, of course, but this— it- it just feels  _ wrong _ . Dirty. 

The next guy is smaller, not by much but it’s noticeable. He starts a nice even rhythm that Higgs might’ve enjoyed if he wasn’t torn. The man fucking him puts his hands on Higgs’ back, trying to angle him better but only driving Higgs’ agrivated skin into the rocks again. The sudden pain makes him clench around the intrusion inside him and he grunts. 

“Aw, fuck yeah.” As Higgs expects, another burst of pain flares around him and he has little choice but to clench again. 

He relaxes as he breathes out heavily. Before his hips are rocked again he tenses himself, listening closely how that was the right choice. Higgs is able to focus on methodically clenching and relaxing— the sound of two loads of cum squelching between them  _ vile— _ that the pain soon ebbs into an ache and another load is dumped into his ass. 

The sigh that leaves the man who was fucking him is cut short by a laugh. “Look at him! He’s got a half chub!!” Another cackle follows. 

Higgs’ legs knock against the wall in a subconscious means to protect himself as his face is inflamed in a deep blush. 

No, he— this  _ doesn’t _ feel  _ good _ . It  _ hasn’t _ felt good the entire time. There’s— there is no reason why he should be getting hard, he’s not into this— the man must be lying, lying just to play a cruel trick on Higgs. To further humiliate him. 

That idea is shattered when a rough glove grasps him. He— he is hard… it had surely ebbed when it was called attention to, but he can feel his cock further stiffen up in the too-tight-too-dry grasp. 

The unwanted pleasure makes him gasp, a humiliated tear trailing down his cheek. Higgs can’t help himself as noises spill from his mouth. His legs tremble and his hole tightens around the loads of cum in him, dripping out of Higgs and down his taint. 

His hands tighten to fists against the wall when he feels the knot in his belly tighten. 

Someone whispers “wait, wait-“ but Higgs doesn’t hear anything else. There’s a pair of snickers as the hand draws away. Higgs sighs, maybe they’ll leave him alone now. 

… of  _ course _ they don’t. Benji— and Higgs  _ hates _ that he can recognize his cock— starts fucking him languidly. It would’ve been fine if it was just that; but Higgs feels him stick his thumb in beside his cock. 

“Ow— fuck, fuck…” it’s still so dry, despite the multiple cum loads in him. Benji stretches his hole further until Higgs cries out, renewing his efforts to twist free despite the pain embedding in his hips. 

“God, you’re so cute. What the fuck… so hot.” Higgs can hear the smile in his voice. “We’re gonna get you to take two cocks, at least.”

“What!? No— I can’t—“

“You’re lucky you’re stuck there. I’d have been balls deep in your throat by now.”

Higgs is  _ also _ glad he’s stuck… who knows what they’d do if they had access to his entire body… his breath is punched out of him in a groan when Benji’s thumb pulls against him again. 

Fuck. 

_ He’s still hard… _

What the hell’s wrong with him? Remaining hard while he’s sodomized by people he doesn’t even know— MULEs nonetheless! Humiliation burns across his face, and he’s doubly happy that his upper body is away from their eyes and hands. 

He hears a beep from behind him and his own cuffs warn him of an oncoming storm… he’s completely covered by the rocks around him unless there are strong winds. 

He yelps as something is pushed into him… it wasn’t big enough to cause pain, but it still gave him a stretch. 

“The fuck, Vince? Where’d you get a butt plug?”  _ Seriously _ ?

“That’s not important. What is  _ important _ is tryin to figure out how much cum this bitch can take.”

“We’re gonna need a bigger plug right?”

There was a thwap, like someone’s shoulder getting punched. “That’s the spirit, kid! After the storm at least.”

The voices begin to quiet in the distance; and there were definitely more than three voices. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo, chapter 2. Warnings below
> 
> Cutting/carving, piss, humiliation, the use of the word “fag” and “faggot”... uh... I think that’s it

He has to get free… he  _ has _ to… he doesn’t know what they’ll all do to him if he doesn’t. Higgs strains to push the plug out of him, but it’s too small and he’s too exhausted. He’s sore too, any time he gets any progress he’ll lose it trying to catch his breath. Pain flairs against his backside, his legs aching from being bound for so long. 

Rain pelts against the ground around him and the rocks above him. Higgs shivers from the cool air, he counts his blessings that the rain isn’t on him. Higgs lifts his cuff to his face, seeing if he can call for help, but there’s no service. 

Of course. Just his luck. 

How  _ stupid _ could he have been? Not checking to see if the hole was big enough, let alone near a MULEs camp!? Higgs slams his fist against the rocks, baring his teeth as he broods. It’s fucking  _ humiliating _ , he thinks as tears brim his eyes. “ _ FUCK _ !”

He gets out a few more sobs before shooting up, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He can sense BTs around but he’s completely defenseless… he can’t feel them too close but with how the rocks are formed around him he has little sight around him. 

He’ll have to carefully wait out the storm. 

His arms ache. 

  
  
  


He rouses from his not-so-good slumber, his slumped position on the rocks flaring up pain now that he’s awake. He reaches back to feel along the sensitive skin of his hips, his gloves coming back slightly red… 

An approaching truck had woken him up. The rain had stopped and either the sun was coming up, or just setting. He’s glad that no BTs had gotten him, but not happy by much, as he still has to deal with the MULEs for as long as their attention holds. 

Would it be better to play along, or try to act like some mindless doll? If he plays along, then they might get their fill and leave him, but he doesn’t know how well he can keep the facade up… if he tries to ignore them, then they might get more ruthless with their methods and just ruin him for their own amusement.  _ Shit _ . 

He jolts hard when a gloved hand slaps his ass. “Ready for round two, sunshine?”

Feeling the plug being taken out of him after so long is almost worse than what he’s already been through. He curls into himself and tries not to throw up, not like he’s eaten anything recently. What little cum that hadn’t previously leaked out of him globs over his taint and balls, kept warm by his insides, he realizes with a cringe. 

_ He doesn’t want this _ … doesn’t want to deal with this… he just wants to get free and leave. 

Benji— is he the leader? Always commanding people around as he takes first picks?— slips his cock into Higgs, letting out a sigh… before starting to piss in him. 

He lets out some inhumane noise, “ _ what the fuck _ !? The fucks wrong with you?” It’s so gross… so… warm and—and  _ filling _ . He has some  _ other man’s piss in him… _

Someone cackles. “He’s getting hard again! We really found a faggot, huh?”

“You done yet? Move the fuck over.”

Higgs feels his cock slip before wetly popping out, another cock—albeit smaller— takes its place. He’s filled even more…

There was less from this man, and another cock and it’s piss fills him up… he sweats in his porter uniform, breath heaving as he’s filled and filled, soon losing count of how many people’s piss fills Higgs. 

The most recent cock is quickly taken out— by the words he can hear, someone pushed him out of the way— and a big cock begins to force its way into him. His guts strain with the pressure of all their piss— thinking that to himself makes him cringe and blush harder— and the size of his dick… it makes the nausea return as it feels like his insides will pop. 

Oh god… will that happen? Could that happen? He’s terrified to find out what they’ll do to him if they know he’s a repatriate… he’ll be their- their  _ urinal _ and  _ toy _ to use forever. 

Higgs lets out a broken wail. 

“If I knew I was gonna piss in some whore porter, I wouldn’t become a MULE sooner.” Someone says, causing his pals to laugh along. 

“Leave… leave me alone… please… why are you doing this to me..?”

The man whose cock was inside him grabs his ass like a stress ball, digging his thumb into Higgs’ already too-stuffed hole and wrenches him open, causing him to cry out and piss to leak out of him. The temperature makes him shudder. “Cuz your a fucken faggot who got his dumb ass stuck in a hole, you got that? You’re just here for us to use. Can’t believe you were a porter, with a bottomless ass like this.”

Higgs is speechless from the words… how someone can think that if someone else, how Higgs is just a plaything to them. “N—no…”

“Shut the fuck up, y’here me? We’re gonna do whatever we want to ya cuz we can, and cuz you can’t get free and stop us.”

“Maybe he can get free and he really is just a fag!” That causes another uproar of laughter, echoing against Higgs’ deaf ears. He’s never gonna get out of this… he won’t be able to get free and every MULE in America will have their way with his ass before he’s released…  _ if _ he ever gets released. 

Tears pour down his eyes before he even realizes, hands shaking against the rocks. He’ll never get free, he’ll be stuck here forever… how can  _ anyone _ like doing this to someone? They’d never understand since they aren’t on the receiving end… they won’t know the pain he’s going through…

_ He hates MULEs.  _

_ He hates them so much.  _

His brooding is interrupted by the plug previously in him being returned, though it feels like it barely holds the piss in anymore. The belt around his legs is loosened and the pants are removed from his legs. His feet tingle with the sudden return of blood flow; he hadn’t realized they’d gone numb. 

“Ready?” Someone says, though not to Higgs. 

Higgs doesn’t bother preparing himself for whatever they do, anymore.  _ What’s the point? _

The plug is yanked out of his hole, and he can’t even clench down to prevent the waterfall of piss that falls out of him. 

He pushes against the walls as he—he  _ moans _ , back arching as his legs snap together as the piss pours out of him. 

His abdomen tightens and flexes unconsciously, causing the piss to come out of him in waves. 

It feels— it feels  _ dirty, horrid, disgusting— _

_ So why does it feel good _ ?

…  _ oh god _ …

He’s slumped over, head bowed down as beads of sweat drip off of him, breaths heavy. 

“... did he cum from that?  _ God _ that was hot!”

He can smell rank piss in the heavy air. 

“He did… goddamn.”

  
  
  


_ Maybe this… won’t be so bad… _

  
  
  


“Fuck dude… Vince, you know where the toys are?”

There’s a moment of excited silence behind Higgs. “Really gonna  _ fill _ him, huh? Yeah I know where they are.”

A as

A pair of footsteps stomp against the wet ground, and soon their truck drives away. “Now, while we’ve got some time…”

There’s a noise, and soon Higgs feels something cold and sharp against his ass. A second later, there’s a faint, sharp pain echoing the— it was a  _ knife… _ it  _ cut _ him. And he’s  _ bleeding _ now. 

Benji drags the blade with barely any pressure over the oozing cut. The knife is sharp, Higgs’ legs tense around Benji’s, his hole fluttering around his cock still sheathed inside of Higgs. Higgs tries not to wiggle; the last thing he wants is a deep cut that he can’t clean… especially on his ass…

Benji carves a few more tallies next to the original cut… Higgs can  _ hear _ the blade slice through his skin under his heavy breaths. 

The additional pain radiates through his muscles is a different way than his hole being filled… it almost relaxes him— it’s easy to fall back into something so familiar— it’s easy to focus on the growing cuts into his skin and forget how stuffed he still is. 

The blade changes to his lower back, with more pressure something is carved into the thin skin. 

“Wha— what are… what are you—“  _ writing? Carving? Drawing?  _ Higgs is surprised by his own breathlessness. 

“Cumdump.” He says, going over a few of the letters. Smears the blood over his intact skin. “That’s what.”

Higgs’ eyes widen. He’s— these cuts are going to scar. “Cumdump” is going to be on him  _ forever _ . 

“I-I— no!  _ No—no— _ “

“Too late!” Benji laughs, and there’s a second voice beside him. “You wanna try somethin?” He asks. 

“Yeah,” With that answer, Benji pulls out but the other person doesn’t take his place. Quick, not too deep cuts are carved into the skin of his left ass cheek. The blood is smeared, the rough texture of the gloves aggravates the split skin. 

“‘Slut’?  _ Nice _ !”

“Not done yet… I wanna put another thing… hm.”

“I’m gonna cum on em,”

“Oh, that’ll look hot,”

Higgs feels the trails of blood mix in with the urine still on his legs… he feels so empty, some piss still oozing out of him to join the puddle at their feet. It’s not even the pain that’s the worst part; it’s the humiliation. The fact he’ll never be able to live this down, that there’s going to be  _ scars _ of him being a  _ cumdump _ and  _ slut… _

The blade slices through his skin more and more, though they don’t speak much more of it. 

As Benji had said, he groans and orgasms over Higgs’ ass, and therefore, the cuts. They  _ sting _ , terribly so, as the cum mixes with the blood. 

Fingers press against his cuts and make it sting worse. 

“ _ Ah— _ hahh—“

Benji and his accomplice meander for a while. If Higgs didn’t know better, he’d think they’re getting bored of him. 

Alas, Higgs’ luck is nonexistent and the truck returns. 

“Fuck yeah, Vince! Life of the party, it was starting to get boring without you.”

Vince starts to speak, before cutting himself off. “Really fuckin him up, huh?” Vince’s low voice goes lower, like he’s enraptured of the site of Higgs’ blood. A heavy bag falls to the ground. 

It’s like he’s not even there, his ass is just a tool for them to get off to, to fuck up. He’s not even important to them. 

A hearty slap connects to his ass, pulling a scream from the trapped man. The sharp pains flair again, like all the cuts that happened again at once. 

His blood starts dripping again. 

“What’d you get?” Benji asks. It sounds like he’s rustling through the supposed bag Vince brought. “Shit, everything?”

“Everything I could find anyway. You guys leave such a fuckin mess.”

Higgs bends his body with a sigh, accepting his fate. 

“What to start with…”

A rough, dry hand grabs his cock. A second later ,a… cool metal rod touches the tip of his cock. It takes him until the rod insistently pressing against his piss slit to realize it’s a sound. Of course these mindless fucks have sounds. Probably stolen from some porter, along with all the other toys they have. 

The sound is uncomfortably big, but not painful… the sound sinks into his urethra, stretching him the deeper it enters. The precum he’s been leaking barely lubes the insertion, the smooth metal grinding against his flesh. 

“Ngh— ahh…”

The sound is pushed deeper, impossibly so. It hilts and Higgs thinks this is the worst thing that’s happened to him yet. It feels like he has to piss in the worst way possible. The hands retreat, but the sound doesn’t move. 

His legs shake and he resists the urge to squeeze them together, though he’s sure if he tries it wouldn’t do anything. His hole clenches around nothing as his body tries to accept the insertion where there shouldn’t be one. 

His whole lower body aches, in  _ so _ many different ways. He feels disconnected from his lower half, his upper body is fine, untouched, while they’ve defiled the rest of him. 

He’s brought out of his thinking when a small toy— or is it normal sized and he’s so stretched out?— is pushed in entirely until his hole closes around the fingers pushing it deep. It feels—  _ gross _ . He wants to push it out, but he knows he won’t get far with it. 

“Get the bullet vibe,” Vince says to his partner in crime. Higgs barely feels it going in, expectedly, and soon feels the remote taped against his thigh. He’s not much sure how it sticks; he’s wet with piss blood and sweat. It’s turned to a low vibration. 

Another toy slides into him. This one’s slightly longer, textured. It pushes the first one deeper, presses the bullet against— something. 

He cries out, unwanted pleasure zapping up his spine. 

He flails in all the space he has, hips grinding against the rocks holding him. The bullet doesn’t budge, and his cock so stuffed somehow makes it all worse. Tears bead his eyes and soon stream down his face. His belly tightens. 

The toys inside of him are jostled, and thankfully, dear god  _ thankfully _ , the bullet is moved too. 

Higgs’ breaths heave like a drowning man. The vibrations are still intense but more bearable. 

_ How is he going to survive their torment? He’s going to die here.  _

Four fingers slide into him, barely a stretch before they retreat. Two fingers from each hand dip past his hole and stretch him open until he wiggles from the feeling. Higgs clenches reflexively and the toys shift slightly, grinding against his walls. 

“Christ. Look at him.” Higgs hears someone mumble. 

“Think we can fuck him up any further?”

“Gonna try either way.”

Someone scoffs and kicks at the ground. “We gotta get back to the base. We can pick this up in the morning.”

“What if he escapes?”

“Oh, come on.” There’s a slap to Higgs’ ass. While it wasn’t hard, the still-oozing cuts stung. “He would’ve by now.”

They shove a few more toys in him, and while no more are vibrators they still leave him horribly stuffed, feeling disgusting. 

So they leave, their truck noisily driving away. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been kinda lazy on continuing to write this but I think it’s gonna b about 8k words @—@


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I wish I wrote more and also was more self indulgent, but oh well. I got it done in the first place! Enjoy
> 
> Some more cutting, vague worry about castrations (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) maybe I’ll actually write that someday), fisting, mind break, vague thoughts of mpreg, and a wee bit of violence toward the end, but it’s really not that detailed... oh! And some more piss and post orgasm torture @u@ poor higgs

It’s night by now, though Higgs doubts there will be any timefall. He  _ wants _ there to be timefall, for BTs to get him and fucking cause a voidout. If he’s lucky it’ll get the camp as well. 

Higgs does try to leave the hole,  _ again _ for the millionth time, and  _ yet again  _ he still can’t get out. 

The jagged rocks grinding against his bruised hips stops his wiggling  _ real _ fast, the pain making Higgs clench hard around the toys in him. 

Panting hard and blinking the stars from his eyes, Higgs vaguely realizes the bullet vibe isn’t going as strong. Either the MULEs turned it down or it’s running out of battery. 

Higgs hopes it’s the latter. 

He tries in vain to push the toys out, but he’s so exhausted and  _ fucked out  _ that he really doesn’t get anywhere. He’s exhausted all over, body aching in ways he didn’t know existed. Higgs desperately yearns for sleep, but even if he could, it would be restless just like last time because of the rocks stabbing into his side. 

Higgs only realizes that they left the sound lodged in his cock when he shifts his legs closer for warmth. He’s also  _ freezing _ , shivering where his dirty, bloody skin is exposed to the air. He tries to conserve warmth as best he can, but with his lower half completely bared it’s challenging to say the least. 

His teeth chatter as he broods over the idiotic chooses that led him here.  _ Sure _ it would’ve taken him hours more to go around the ruins, but at least he would’ve avoided the camp and not gotten stuck. 

A growl comes from his stomach, though he doubts he could eat… Higgs doesn’t even remember if he has any food. 

He looks over to his cargo that had gone through the hole before him. Other than a few deliveries that are undoubtedly late, he really only has water… maybe it’s for the best, if he can get skinny enough he might be able to slip through. 

If he lasts that long, that is. 

  
  
  
  


Eventually, the sun rises, though heat is still to come. Like timework, he hears the growl of the truck engine and footsteps. A hand lays on his ass before immediately retracting. 

“Is he… dead?”

Three fingers shove into him, knocking the toys around. “Ngh—  _ ah— _ “

“Nope. Just cold. Let’s warm him up, yeah?”

He  _ is _ cold,  _ freezing _ , in fact. A distant part of his mind wishes for their cocks and warm seme—

_ What— the  _ fuck _ is he thinking? _

First, they cut him up again. Going over the “cumdump” and “slut” forever scarred into his skin. The cuts had only begun to heal, and them cutting deeper over the forming scabs hurt worse than the initial cuts. Someone— Vince?— drags the blade down his crack, over his hole— for a terrifying moment, Higgs is  _ sure _ they’re going to hilt the blade inside of him— and down his taint, where he applies more pressure. For another, more terrifying moment, Higgs is  _ positive _ they’re going to— to  _ neuter him. _ It makes his blood run cold as he feels the pressure of the blade increase incrementally. 

But… the blade pulls away, and they don’t cut him there. 

Higgs could  _ cry _ , would beg and thank them to not go that far. He’d have to either immediately kill himself, somehow, or live without a pair of balls. 

_ He doesn’t know which would be worse.  _

They pull the toys out of him one by one, the first one’s in deep enough that someone has to fist him to get them out. What’s the  _ point _ ? They’re just going to end up putting them back in. 

It’s Benji that’s emptying him, because of course. Benji spits against his hole— he’s gaping, unsurprisingly. He can feel the soft wind inside of him— though the little lubrication does nothing. Four fingers fit into him easily enough, but just that. His thumb pushed in, but not much. Higgs shakes and wiggles. The stretch makes him nauseous, pain embedding into every cell of his body. 

Benji grabs his hips and then shoves, pulling Higgs back at the same time. 

_ Pain— _ that’s all it is. Such an uncomfortable fullness and his asshole being torn open again. The rocks shredding his already bruised hips. 

He  _ screams _ raggedly, fingers clawing at the damned wall he’s stuck in. 

He keeps screaming for seconds afterward, pulling in heaving breaths to be able to cry out. 

And they  _ don’t even care _ , Benji just comments on how ridiculously tight and warm he still is, digs his fingertips into Higgs’ hips to keep him still. 

His walls flutter around the hand inside his ass. Higgs thinks that he would’ve pissed himself if the sound wasn’t still lodged in his ass. The pressure against his prostate and bladder is intense, waves of cold unease washing over him. The smallest tug—whether from Benji or Higgs not being able to sit still— made him choke on his tongue.  _ It’s too much.  _

“Keep screaming like that and other people might find ya, y’know.”

Higgs doesn’t acknowledge them, groaning high in his throat. He doesn’t even know if he actually hears them, whether they’re in his mind or not. The muscles on his belly clench, pulling a dry retch out of him. 

Benji grabs one of the toys, dragging against his strained walls. Higgs’ eyes roll back when Benji’s hand pulls out of him much easier than how it went in. 

He feels a hand grip his cock, the sound easily also pulling out. 

Higgs feels so  _ empty— _ hungry, only one toy inside of him and his urethra stretched open. One of those problems was quickly fixed, another sound being pressed against his piss slit. Sliding into him, it doesn’t feel bigger but it is subtly ribbed. It’s still big enough that it doesn’t slip back out much. He doesn’t know whether that’s a good or bad thing. Fingers gently trail up and down his cock, tracing the sound just slightly bulging his cock. The hand wraps around his hard, stuffed length. 

The warm, albeit rough glove is heaven, he’s so starved of warmth that for a moment he doesn’t mind the unwanted pleasure. 

The chilly morning air is still around them, but Higgs’ torture is warming the rocks surrounding them. Soon, his shivering from the cold turns into shivering from the stimulation. 

The sound had slid slightly out of his cock, and he feels the sound thrust into him a few times. Like stuffing his ass wasn’t enough. Benji soon grows bored, hilting the sound and wrapping his hand back around Higgs. 

His grip is tighter now. And wetter.  _ With what _ ? Before Higgs could come up with an answer, Benji starts a fast pace, keeping the sound lodged inside him and occasionally thrusting it. Pleasure quickly ramps up. Higgs tries— he  _ tries— _ to keep his orgasm at bay, but the knot in his belly tightens. His hips rock against his hand, seeking more pleasure. As his pleasure peaks, Benji swiftly pulls out the sound, the bumps grinding against his walls. 

His orgasm catches him by surprise, tearing a moan out of Higgs, cock pulsing as cum spurts against his legs and the rocks, dripping to the ground. 

  
  


_ If they had access to his mouth, he probably wouldn’t be hungry,  _ Higgs thinks before immediately being disgusted with himself.

  
  


What the hell was  _ wrong _ with him? He can’t be thinking such horrible things like that. They’d surely fuck him up worse if they could get to the rest of his body. Why would he want that? Just so he wouldn’t be hungry? Being hungry isn’t anything new; he can handle it. 

He shudders, clenching around the toy that feels so minuscule now. His sweaty skin is chilly in the air again, muscles shivering softly. 

“Someone come fuck him while I jack him, yeah?”

“Don’t gotta ask twice.”

Higgs doesn’t bother to try and stop them… he reasons it’s easier to let them ride it out… fuck. Vince’s cock sinks deep into Higgs and Vince’s hips still. Benji returns to the not-too-slow-not-too-fast rhythm from before. The combination of sensations pulls a scream out of Higgs. Despite himself he tries to pull away from the sensation, noises continuing to spill from his throat. He’s too sensitive, the muscles of his lower half trembling. 

“ _ PLEASE _ ,” Higgs cries, tears streaming down his cheeks, a cold numbness washing over him in waves as pleasure —is it even pleasure anymore? He can’t  _ fucking _ tell— crashes over him. Stars pop in front of his eyes as Benji slowly reinserts the sound. 

It  _ feels _ like an orgasm, cock pulsing, balls tightening up, but in the worst way possible. He feels like a ghost walked through him, vaguely like BTs appeared in the area but he  _ knows _ that didn’t happen. The hand around his cock feels like lava and pins and needles, the warm sound barely grounding him. 

He subconsciously pushes back against the thick,  _ delicious _ cock in his ass, because it feels nice, familiar by now. And he’d rather be split open on a cock and a toy lodged inside him, than to be jacked off any longer. 

“Startin to like it, slut?”

Higgs’ hole flutters around the cock, his own member still throbbing in Benji’s grip. They both give him no chance to respond. Vince starts a languid pace and Benji starts stroking him again. Higgs’ legs kick reflexively as shocking pain-pleasure rushes up his spine, down his legs. He drools— his mouth had fallen open at some point, letting moans and noises spill from red, bitten lips— unseeing eyes half rolled back. Tears streaming. 

“Jesus, Vince, do you hear this bitch?” Benji cackles. 

“Oh I’m hearing it.” Vince rumbles, a slap landing across his cut asscheek. “You liking this, huh?”

And, too quiet for them to hear, Higgs whimpers a shaky, “ _ y-yes— _ “

No,  _ no _ ! Why does he think this feels good, why does he want more? He can’t take this; can’t take their assault, being here any longer but he can’t get out.  _ He’ll never get help. _ He’s going to be stuck here forever, being fucked and tortured and cut open. 

  
  
  


_ Unbeknownst to Higgs, black tears trail down his cheeks.  _

  
  
  


Another orgasm rolls over him. Benji had taken the sound out again at some point and only a wet dribble trails from his cock. He begins to soften quickly, but Benji starting to pump him again stops that real quick. 

Higgs’ hips writhe in the rocks’ hold, unintentionally back against Vince— by now plowing away at his ass— and against Benji’s hand— wetly slapping against his pelvis, against his sensitive, empty balls.

“ _ Please _ !” He cries, tears streaming down his twisted face, “I—I  _ can’t— _ I can’t anymore, please!” He whines high in his throat, nearly screaming by now. 

Impossibly, his legs shake and his balls tighten up again. Intense sensitivity flashes over his body, centering at his cock, still so tightly wrapped in a wet, warm glove. His cock pulses and Higgs’ breath catches with the feeling. 

Higgs whines ring through the air with every touch. Vince is still plowing away at his ass, and Benji’s hand strokes him ever so slightly from the motion. Even such a simple touch makes him flinch away, sight blurring with tears. He tries to breathe through it, focusing on the ground. 

Vince’s balls smacking against his own feel like hell fire. He’s sure his sack is inflamed in a deep red by now, exhausted from the— three?  _ Was it only three? _ — multiple orgasms. Battered from the inside and outside. 

Higgs’ body goes lax when he feels Vince still, groan, and cum deep inside him. 

He pulls out, and it feels like the best-worst texture against his sore hole. 

_ Oh god… _

Benji’s fingers replace his cock, three fingers feeling like nothing. 

_ Higgs isn’t going to make it out alive… _

The fingers press against his prostate the same time Benji’s hand starts jacking him off again. 

Higgs lets out a raw, broken wail. His arms straighten where they’re pressed against the wall, rocks digging into his skin. It didn’t distract him from the anguish of cum more or less being forced out of him. His legs tense around Benji’s hand, the pace not faltering at all. 

Higgs can’t move an inch without leaning into the torturous hands. The sensations attack him at every angle, breath catching in his sobs. He arches his back, head nearly colliding with the damn wall keeping him trapped here. The hand burns, like he’s dipping his cock in fucking lava. His eyes stream black-stained tears, rolling back as his face tenses. 

Benji’s hand focuses on the head, where he’s been the most sensitive since this all began. Higgs swears he passes out for a moment, unable to take the pain. 

“ _ I-it hurts _ — it hurts, please—!” He wails. He’s trying everything to get away from the sensation but nothing is working, he can’t get away, can’t get out. “ _ Please!! I-I can’t I can’t I can’t!!” _

Blessedly, Benji slows his rhythm and grabs him at the base, ensuring what blood had remained in his erection says. Higgs thought it was over, or at least getting there. 

But there’s a shuffling noise, and Higgs feels Benji move between his legs. Higgs suddenly feels his overly sensitive cock slide into Benji’s mouth. 

He can’t even scream. He nearly choked on his tongue at the boiling warm wetness surrounding his glans. His breath stifles in his throat, feeling Benji rhythmically swallow around him, fingers still pressing against his prostate. 

With Benji’s free hand, he takes the rough texture of the gloves and scrapes them down his taint, fingers curling around his balls like he could force the orgasm out. Higgs can’t even stop himself, before he knows it, he’s  _ pissing _ in Benji’s mouth— down Benji’s throat. 

_ He’s pissing down a MULEs throat and it doesn’t even feel good.  _

Benji gags around him, but doesn’t pull off. He lets Higgs’ steady stream pour down his throat, routinely swallowing around him until his bladder empties. 

“The hell did he do? Cum again?” Vince asks. 

“Pissed down my throat,” Benji spits. 

“And you  _ swallowed it all!?” _

“Didn’t have a fuckin choice!” As punishment, Benji slots Higgs between his lips, only going so far into his mouth, his hand holding the rest of Higgs’ cock. Benji’s tongue prods at his slit like he wants more of Higgs’ piss…

Before gently dragging his teeth against the head. 

There’s— there’s no “ _ gently _ ” with teeth against where he’s most sensitive. His vision whites out, and he probably  _ would _ have passed out if his prostate wasn’t so brutally prodded. 

He cums  _ again _ , somehow,  _ impossibly _ . He’s sure nothing even comes out— not even a fucking drop, but Benji licks at him all the same. He takes him further into his mouth and swallows around Higgs’ softening length. No cock ring could have kept his erection up after— after  _ too many  _ orgasms. 

  
  
  


Higgs goes limp, not even aware of the rocks stabbing into his bruised skin. 

  
  
  


“Please…” he gasps, barely audible to the others behind him. “please…”

“What’s that?” Vince asks. He has a smile in his voice. 

_ Don’t say it, don’t. You don’t want more, don’t say it— _

“... m-m…  _ more… _ please…” Higgs breaths. He’s so empty… hungry and  _ desperate _ to be filled in any way, “ruin me…”

There’s stunned silence behind him, and he almost continues begging again;  _ he can’t take it,  _ can’t take how empty he is. He needs  _ something _ , their warmth, their semen— Higgs want to be so filled it goes all the way through him. 

There’s hands at his ass, fingers yanking his hole open. 

“About time. Don’t gotta tell us twice.”

  
  
  


They fuck him, again and again and  _ again _ . With their cocks, hands, toys;  _ anything _ . At some point someone fucks him while he’s stuffed with toys; then two people at once in his hole, filling him up with their seed. He knows he could never take, but— but maybe his DOOMS would let him, let him have their children. 

Everyday, they don’t bother feeding him or cleaning him. They don’t care enough to find his front half; his hole is good enough. 

They keep his cock plugged. “Knotted” sounds that go impossibly deep, stretch him until they can fit their gloves fingers in him. 

He cries and begs and wails for them. It’s torture at night and when there’s timefall. He can’t stand being away from them. Can’t stand being empty. 

The MULEs are too focused on ruining him further to notice how thin he is, how much his hips jut out against their hands and the rocks. They only grab onto him to ensure he doesn’t wiggle too far off their cocks, as if he’d want to. They don’t notice how thin his legs get, how he shakes and wouldn’t be able to stand. He’s barely awake, the chiralium in the air and his DOOMs the only thing keeping him up most times. 

He barely hears someone’s, “ _ what the fuck _ ? _ ”  _ Before the iconic sound of a fist colliding with someone’s jaw, a second later someone’s head being thrown against the rock wall. 

  
  
  


More noises pass deaf ears.  _ He’s so tired…  _ so hungry and empty… he wants them so bad,  _ where are they? _

  
  


Before he can think much further— if he had the brainpower to do so— someone mumbles, “jesus. The hell..?” Though it isn’t to him… is he not enough? Is he not ruined enough?

Hands—  _ strong, warm hands _ — grab his hips and yank. His body doesn’t come out until the third try, rocks scraping further up his body. He’s sat on the muddy ground, legs weak and barely sitting up. He looks up with bright blue eyes, barely even being able to recall the man’s features. 

The man who saved him looks down, disgust and worry…  _ for him. _ .? He’s got long brown hair, pulled up behind his head. He hides behind the collar of his porting uniform… Higgs looks down where the top half of his still covers his body, it looks just like his. His—  _ savior _ has stormy eyes, dark underneath furrowed brows. If Higgs were standing, he’d be taller than this porter, and he’d see that his neck and shoulders have BT stencils printed into his skin. 

Higgs slowly crawls closer, putting his hands on his hips to find a zipper, to impale himself on his cock, but his savior jumps away like he’d been burned. Like he’s  _ disgusted _ with Higgs’ state. 

“Why won’t you..?” Is all Higgs gets out before he succumbs to exhaustion. 

  
  
  


The next person he sees is Fragile. And the next after that is Amelie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments directly fuel me. Talk nasty 2 me @/ Higgs-the-god on tumblr. I’m not as active but boy oh boy do I think about this slut

**Author's Note:**

> Visit Higgs-the-god on tumblr to hmu. I don’t talk nearly as much of ds anymore cuz I’ve been busy with other stuff, but! not the point. If anyone else wants to ruin Higgs I am Here to hear about it


End file.
